


Sam's New Mirror

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Sam gets a new mirror in his bedroom, inspiring Steve with an idea of how to use it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Sam's New Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Mirror Sex

Sam couldn’t help but admire his reflection in the newly installed mirror in his bedroom. It wasn’t that he was vain or anything, but he couldn’t deny how good he looked that day. He couldn’t help his excitement, knowing that Steve would be coming home from his solo mission at any moment.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts and Sam smiled. He bounded down the stairs to the front door, opening it quickly upon seeing Steve’s handsome face through the nearby window. Steve greeted him with his wide smile that made Sam’s heart do somersaults, even after a year of dating.

“Welcome back,” Sam said, leaning forward in order to kiss Steve. He realized how much he missed the feeling of Steve’s lips on his own and was glad to have his boyfriend home again. Pulling away, he walked back into the foyer and Steve followed him. Sam closed the door behind them and asked. “How was Germany? Anything like you remembered?”

Steve grimaced a little. “The mission went well. Germany is nothing like I remember it though.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Sam asked, remembering what Steve had told him about his time all the way back in Nazi Germany.

Steve shrugged. “It was, though it was a little jarring.” Sam led Steve through the house as Steve filled him in on the details of his mission. When they reached the bedroom, Steve stopped short at the sight of the mirror. “I don’t remember this being here.”

“I got it installed while you were gone,” Sam explained. 

Looking into the mirror, Steve responded, “I like it.” Steve glanced between his own reflection and Sam, and Sam couldn’t help but notice a familiar mischievous twinkle in Steve’s eyes.

“What are you thinking?” Sam asked. A shiver ran through his body, knowing that he normally liked Steve’s suggestions when he had that look in his eyes.

“I was thinking…” Steve shuffled nervously. “I was thinking that we could use this mirror for more than just checking out our appearance.

Between the look in Steve’s eyes and the way he glanced at Sam’s bed, that happened to be perfectly positioned in front of the mirror. Sam felt a rush of anticipation at the suggestion.

“I like the way you think,” Sam replied. Steve leaned forward and crashed their lips together. Sam savored the feeling of Steve’s lips on his as he maneuvered them closer to the bed. Steve quickly pulled Sam’s shirt up and Sam eagerly helped him pull it over his head. Sam made quick work of Steve’s shirt, and Steve placed his hands on Sam’s chest as soon as the shirt was out of the way.

Sam glanced over to the mirror, unable to deny how good the two of them looked in the reflection. Returning his gaze to meet Steve’s, he reached down to the zipper of Steve’s jeans. Once he had finished with the zipper, he slipped Steve’s pants off, moaning upon seeing the obvious bulge in Steve’s boxers. He noticed Steve glancing towards the mirror, seeing his eyes darken further with lust.

Sam felt his own boxers get tighter at the sight and Steve rejoined their lips as they quickly removed the rest of their clothing. “How do you want me?” Sam asked, glancing at the mirror.

Steve got on all fours on the bed, his face looking right at the mirror. “I want you to fuck me from behind,” Steve demanded. Sam couldn’t help but smirk at Steve’s direct request and went to his bedside table to grab their lube from the drawer. He coated his fingers in the substance and liberally applied it to his shaft.

He climbed onto the bed and took his place behind Steve. Glancing into the mirror, he saw Steve’s flushed face. Keeping his eyes on the reflection, Sam slipped a finger into Steve’s asshole. He reveled in the feeling of the tightness around his fingers mixed with the sound of Steve’s moans and the sight of Steve’s lust-filled expression in the mirror’s reflection.

Sam began to tease Steve with his finger as he refused to break eye contact with the mirror in front of them, enjoying the louder intensity of Steve’s moans and how Steve’s expression reacted to his movements.

Steve groaned as Sam removed his finger but moaned when Sam replaced it with his cock. Sam moaned at the sensation and reveled in the feeling for a few moments. After giving Steve seconds to adjust, Sam began thrusting into him. Sam reached for Steve’s shoulders for better leverage as he watched the ecstasy on Steve’s face with each thrust. Sam saw Steve grip the sheets with his fists and smirked as Steve’s moans grew increasingly louder.

As he felt himself getting closer, he increased the intensity of his thrusts. Leaning forward, he whispered, “Come for me.” Looking back at the mirror he saw the look of satisfaction on both of their faces as they came together, moaning each other’s names.

Once Sam and Steve were able to catch their breath. Sam slowly pulled out of Steve and Steve slumped onto the bed. Sam laid down beside him. “That was amazing,” Sam declared.

Steve nodded in agreement as he rolled over to face Sam. “I love you,” Steve professed with a smile on his face. 

Sam glanced at the mirror, looking at the sight of the two of them lying side by side. As much fun as it was watching Steve come undone under him, he enjoyed the moments of quiet bliss just as much. He loved the feeling of Steve in his arms and feeling of exhilaration of being with him.

Sam grinned back at him. “I love you, too,” he replied. “I’m glad that you’re back.” 

“I’m glad to be back,” Steve said. Sam leaned forward and captured Steve’s lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

They both laid there for a couple of comfortably silent moments. Finally, Steve turned to Sam and asked, “Ready for round two?”

Sam smiled back and responded by leaning over and reuniting his lips with Steve’s.


End file.
